As a quinolone type synthetic antibacterial agent, Norfloxacin, Ciprofloxacin, Ofloxacin and the like have heretofore been widely used in clinic, but do not have a sufficient activity against Gram-positive bacteria, particularly MRSA. Therefore, it has been desired to develop synthetic antibacterial agents which are effective to these bacteria and have a broad antibacterial spectrum.